


Bon Appetit

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Diapers, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France loves to cook but there's one thing he had yet to try, and that was human meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off an old roleplay Klei and I did. I wanted to rewrite it and this is what happened. It's France/America with amputation and noncon as well as cannibalism.

Slowly America opened his eyes, a small groan escaping "Might as well tell you." He said, grinning down at the other. "I love to cook, a hobby of mine really. I have tried so many foods from many cultures, many different animals. There is just one I have yet to try." He stabbed the knife into America's neck, pressing the plunger. "Human meat."

his lips. His head hurt a bit and his arms felt stiff. He could barely remember the night before, he had gone drinking with a few nations after the world summit, but he couldn't remember how he had gotten home.

It wasn't until he tried moving his arms that he noticed this was not his home and that his arms were above his head, chained to the wall. His eyes shot wide open now as he tugged at the shackles, his limbs feeling like noodles. Looking around all he saw was darkness, eyes still adjusting to it. He tugged again at his bindings, shifting a bit and feeling cold against his bottom, gasping as he just realized he was naked.

"Hello," he called out into the darkness, wondering if this was some cruel prank someone was playing on him. It seemed like something Russia would do. 

However there was no response, only causing America to panic even more. "Hello!" He screamed this time, heart pounding in his chest. "What's going on? Who did this?"

This time there was a response, the door at the top of the staircase opening and the lights turning on. "Bonjour America." France said, walking down the stairs with a duffel bag in hand. "My apologies, I did not think you would wake up so soon."

"France?!" America sputtered out, shocked at who he saw. He would never have pegged France for the 'knock you out and chain you up in a basement' type of person. "Is this some cruel joke? Some prank you guys are playing on me?"

France sighed and shook his head, kneeling in front of the other and setting his bag down. "Non." He replied, taking a sharpie out of his bag. "This is by no means a prank." He uncapped the marker now, beginning to draw dotted lines on America's thighs, just above the knee, before moving up to his arms.

"Wh-What are you doing?" America asked, looking down at his legs. He wasn't stupid, he knew those looked like markings surgeons made before incisions. "Why are you marking on me? Why am I naked? What the fuck is going on, dammit?!"

France capped his marker, setting it down before picking up a syringe he had prepared beforehand. America screamed as he was stabbed with the needle. "Human meat?" He asked, hardly believing his ears. "You mean...you mean you plan to eat me?" He could hardly believe what he was saying either. "Is this some fucking joke?!" He was holding back his tears, feeling his body start to go a bit numb.

"Non. Not a joke, America." France said, taking an apron and a few tourniquets out the bag now. "But killing you is not an option so I will instead use your limbs." He stood up, fastening the apron over his body. "That way you are still alive afterwards."

America let a few tears fall down his cheeks, a sob escaping his throat. He felt so utterly helpless, drugged up and locked in a basement, too weak to break free. "Still alive?"

France fastened a tourniquet over America's right arm, getting it nice and tight. "Oui. I could never kill you." France said, as if the very idea shocked him. "However, I will eat you." He smiled, taking out a scalpel and before America could even ask 'why me' he answered.

"I had a hard time choosing you see." He sighed. "I even asked Papua New Guinea for advice. He said the Japanese tasted the best but Japan looked way too skinny for me. He advised me against Americans though, said they are too fat." He leaned forward, looking over America's body. "But non, I think you would be perfect."

A look of disgust spread across America's face as he listened, trying to move his legs but to no avail. "Th-That's disgusting!" He shouted. "You're disgusting, fuck you!"

France huffed, offended at the comment before simply shrugging it off and placing the scalpel to America's arm. "Now, this shouldn't hurt since I gave you the drug." He didn't want to hurt America after all, only eat him. In one swift move he cut the scalpel into skin, starting to tear his way through America's arm.

"S-Stop!" America screamed, watching as his arm was practically sawed into. Sure it didn't hurt. In fact all he could feel was pressure there. But still, watching skin tear from skin and blood run down was terrible enough. 

France ignored his pleas as he continued cutting to the bone, setting the scalpel down and now picking up his bone saw, a loud crack was heard as he snapped through the bone, tearing America's arm right off and cauterizing the veins and arteries. "My apologies, the amputation is not well done, after all I am not a doctor."

America watched with wide eyes as his arm was torn off, leaving just a bloody stump that ended just before the elbow. Opening his mouth all that came out was a scream, too horrified to even speak, his mind racing and heart pounding in his chest.

"Quiet now." France said, kissing America's cheek before getting to work on the other arm, snapping it clean off as well. "Two down, two more." He kissed away America's tears again, really hating it when he cried.

America sobbed, looking through tearful eyes at his two arm stumps, wondering how he would ever do anything for himself ever again. "P-Please..." he choked out, too scared to even think.

France simply sighed, moving down to America's legs now. He repeated the process, sweat running down his forehead as he cut through America's legs, taking longer since his legs were more wide. When he got the first leg torn off he looked up to see poor America had passed out, not surprising really considering the amount of stress he must be in.

France tore off the second leg as well, taking the limbs over to the large freezer he kept in the basement, cleaned out now to make room, and stored the limbs in there. Wiping his forehead he walked back and cleaned America up, finishing the procedure before carrying the poor nation upstairs and into the bed in his spare bedroom.

It was hours before America finally awoke, slowly opening his eyes and going to rub them only to not feel anything. His eyes shot open at that, looking over and screaming as he saw a bandaged stump. He had hoped it had all been some terrible nightmare as he continued to scream, not knowing what else to do.

France had been downstairs, reading a cookbook to see what all he could do with the meat when he suddenly heard the screaming. Shutting his book with a sigh he got up and headed to the bedroom America was in. "Oui?" He asked, entering.

Thanks to the lack of Texas America's vision was slightly blurry as he looked at France, tears streaking his fake. "Y-You son of a bitch." He choked out, wishing he could at least sit up to properly look at the man. "You fucking asshole, go die!" America wasn't the type of person to wish death upon someone, unheroic he figured, but he was too upset to give a shit about what a hero would and would not do.

"Mon dieu, so upset." France said, brushing off America's death wish for him as he walked up to the bed and gazed down at the other. "I bandaged your stumps, even used extra skin to close the wounds." He would just skin America's limbs later anyways so he figured he would use that. After all one did not want such giant gaping wounds. "I also have painkillers but they will only be given if you behave." Luckily though since America was a nation his wounds would heal faster and better than a normal human's.

America cringed, wondering what his limbs looked like. "Now what? Why are you keeping me here? You got what you wanted." He hated to admit it but he would not mind if England was called, or hell, even Japan, just anyone.

France chuckled at that, finding the question rather amusing. "Well..." he started, getting on the bed and now hovering over America. "I cannot simply let you go. Non, I would get in huge trouble." He smiled, brushing his hand across America's cheek. "So I figured you could stay here and, ah, keep me company." His hand trailed lower now, across America's chest and to his stomach, causing the nation underneath him to shiver.

"Company?" America asked, thinking he had it figured out but refusing to believe it. "You sick bastard." 

France ignored the insults as he leaned down and gently kissed America's lips. "I know now you may hate me but in time you will love me, just like in time I may perhaps love you." He kissed now at America's neck, sucking until a small red mark appeared.

America gasped, moving his arm stump to try and push France away as the other kissed him. "I-I won't ever, I'll always hate you." He snapped, fresh tears in his eyes as he quickly realized he was helpless to stop what was about to happen. "Please..."

France pulled up with a sigh. "Your constant whining is giving me a headache." He said, getting off the bed and opening a drawer on one of the dressers in the room, reaching in and pulling out a ball gag. "I wanted to be prepared." He explained, getting back to America and fastening the gag around his head.

"Mmff..." America screamed into the gag, loudly sobbing now that he was unable to speak. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, too scared to properly think.

"There, better." France chuckled, pinching a nipple on America. "I will be gentle, do not worry." Grabbing America's sides he flipped the man over onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air.

America's breathing hitched as he was turned over, supporting his lower body with his sore leg stumps which luckily were still a tad numb. He hated this position though, it made him feel even more vulnerable and helpless.

"Such a cute bottom." France chuckled, giving one of the cheeks a light pinch. "Nice and round." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the bottle of lubricant he had put there earlier, not wanting to forget it. "I am going to prepare you now." He warned, opening the bottle up and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers before spreading America's ass and gently nudging a finger in.

"Mmmff..." America screamed out at the penetration, immediately clenching down against the intruder inside him. He tried to remain calm, tried to steady his breathing, but when he felt that finger begin to thrust he panicked again, body trembling in fear.

France went at a gentle pace, in and out slowly. "Relax mon cher, it will hurt less." He slowly began to prod a second finger at the other's hole, easing it inside along the first.

America tried but it was too hard, pain flaring up inside him as the other scissored his fingers, stretching him out. However, it wasn't until he felt something poked inside him that elicited a gasp from him that he started to get hard.

"Ohonhon, did I find it?" France asked, noticing the gasp as he hooked his fingers again, causing a low moan to come out from America. He smiled, now thrusting his fingers in that spot every time, making sure to get America aroused as well.

America hated that, hated how he was actually getting aroused from this. Tears fell down his face and soaked into the sheets below him as France added a third finger, spreading them apart and thrusting a bit more before pulling out.

"Good enough." France said to himself, slathering more lube onto his cock and reaching down to spread America's ass. "Relax mon cher, take deep breaths and relax." He soothed, placing his cock at America's entrance and slowly pushing inside.

Pain shot through America's body was he was penetrated, a scream escaping his throat. "Get out!" He sobbed, hiccupping as he squirmed underneath the other. "Oh god please get out..."

Ignoring the others pleas for mercy France pushed in the rest of the way, a low groan escaping him. "So tight..." he gasped, pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. "It's wonderful." He started to thrust, going slow at first so he wouldn't tear the other.

"Ahn..." America groaned, ass burning with each thrust. Yet, despite the pain he was in there was a small bit of pleasure that was keeping him hard. "S-Stop..." he whimpered, burying his face into the mattress to hide his shame and embarrassment.

France sped up a bit, leaning down to plant a few kisses and nibbles on the back of America's neck, one arm reaching around to stroke America's cock. "Still hard I see, I am glad you are enjoying this."

America's hips jerked forward as his cock was touched, pleasure rising as he got used to the painful stretching. 

"There we go." France said rather proudly as he set a pace, stroking America's cock in time with his thrusts. "Ahh... oh, you feel so good." America was nice and tight but not painfully so. He had to wonder if America was a virgin down there or not, he would have to ask later.

"F-Fuck..." America groaned, his jerking forward as his pleasure increased. It wasn't long before he let out a loud moan, body trembling as he came into France's hand.

France smiled at that, groaning at how tight America had gotten as he came, bringing him closer to the edge as well. "Oh mon cher, so good." He sighed, gently biting America's shoulder as he filled the other up. He stayed there for a minute or so, resting before pulling out with an audible 'plop' and flipping America over back onto his back.

America's face was red, tears covering his cheeks and lower lip quivering. He felt so disgusted, feeling France's cum leaking out of him. "P-Plea..." he choked out, not even finishing before he began to sob again.

"Oh America, give it time." France cooed, gently brushing a few strands of hair away from America's face. "I am going to prepare some meat, get some rest." He knew the other would need another nap. Before leaving the room however he opened up the closet and pulled out what appeared to be an adult diaper. "Since you cannot get up on your own you will need this."

America looked over when he heard France say that only to gasp at what he saw. "N-No way." He said, too shocked to believe it. There was no way France was putting him in a diaper! That was just ridiculous...

Then again, so was France cutting his limbs off and raping him.

France chuckled, walking over and grabbing one of America's leg stumps to lift his ass in the air, sliding the diaper underneath. "Oui. I do not want you soiling my sheets." He lowered the other's bottom and closed the diaper up around his vital regions, sealing the tabs. "Get some rest, when I come back I will give you some painkillers and food." Leaning down he planted a kiss to America's forehead before leaving. 

 

America squirmed, wanting to somehow get out of the diaper. It felt like plastic and crinkled when he moved, only increasing his embarrassment. A few tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing else to do but sleep, which luckily quickly happened thanks to his exhaustion.

France has started preparing some meat from one of the legs. He eagerly wanted to try some and since it was quick and easy to do he simply made a sandwich, cooking the meat first of course. Throwing on some lettuce and tomato he took a bite He found it tasted a bit like veal, which while it was odd on a sandwich, was actually pretty good. Eating the rest he went to his living room to sit down and read a bit, giving America an hour or so to rest.

"America?" France called as he opened the door to the bedroom the other was sleeping, walking in and carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water.

America had woken up only about fifteen minutes earlier only to have the urge to piss. He had tried holding it in but ultimately failed, soiling the diaper. "Wh-What do you want?" He asked, anger in his voice.

France walked up, setting the plate and glass on the nightstand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Texas, setting them on America's face. "No reason you should not have these." Grabbing at America's waist he sat the man up against the headboard. "I brought you some food."

However America simply whimpered as he was sat up. "I-I'm...w-wet." He said quietly, looking away from France in embarrassment.

"Oh?" France asked, placing his hand down between America's leg stumps, feeling the diaper and how it wasn't crinkly down there. "Ah, oui, let's change you before we eat, do not want you getting a diaper rash." He grabbed a new diaper from the closet and a few wipes, heading back to the bed. Quickly he changed the diaper, pulling the soiled one out and wiping up America's vital regions before closing the tabs.

As France left the room to go wash his hands America let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He was helpless, unable to even use a toilet or eat on his own. How could a hero be like this? He can't help others when he can't even do his own basic needs for himself. Even if he was found he would still need someone always. He was better off dead.

"I am back." France announced, walking in with a big smile and sitting America up again. "I have a sandwich for you." He said, holding it to America's lips. "You must eat now."

Although he was in no mood to eat America took a bite, chewing it up and swallowing before given a drink of water through a straw. It was... weird. Didn't taste like anything he put on sandwiches but then again France was probably different.

France continued to feed America like this, giving the man some water in between every few bites. Soon it was finished, France brushing the crumbs off of the bed (he would vacuum later). "How was it?" He asked, grinning down at America.

"It was good, can't place what type of meat that was though." America said, thinking it was some kind of beef, maybe veal, although veal on a sandwich sounded weird.

France began to chuckle at that, earning a questioning look from America. "Well I can give you a hint. The meat is not from an animal." Well, technically humans were considered animals, but he doubted America would think that.

It took a minute or so before a look of sheer horror came across America's face, eyes going wide and bile rising in his throat. Before he could even let out a scream he was throwing up, luckily turning his head to the side so less got on him. He continued to puke until he was dry heaving, tears and snot running down his face.

France screamed in shock, jumping back to avoid any splashing as America continued to puke, chunks of his food coming up. "Eugh, my sheets." He snapped once the other was done. "Now you need a bath and I might as well throw these out." He huffed, picking America up and walking to the bathroom, setting America on the floor as he started running the bathwater.

"You fed me my own flesh!" America screamed, face red in anger. "You sick bastard!"

France turned around to face America, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to see what you thought." After all he couldn't feed it to guests if it was bad. "It is just meat, no different than a cow or pig."

"It was myself!" America shouted back, sobbing again and struggling as the diaper was torn off and he was picked up and placed in the warm water, the other starting to scrub. 

"Calm down, mon cher." France cooed, lathering some shampoo in America's hair. "It is not bad for you and it tastes good, no need to be sad." He planted a few kisses to America's cheeks, trying to calm him down. 

America whimpered, flinching at each kiss. "So...I-I'm staying here then aren't I?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oui." France replied, grabbing the shower head and rinsing America's hair out. "Like I said earlier, perhaps one day this will turn into love." He already loved what America was like, broken and helpless. Ignoring the sobs from the limbless nation, France drained the water and dried him off. Once America was dry a new diaper was wrapped around his vital regions and he was carried upstairs, past the spare bedroom and into France's own.

"Since you got your sheets all filthy you may stay in here tonight." Although he was debating on whether to let America sleep on his nice silk sheets or make a bed somewhere else for him. Setting the other down on the bed he suddenly remembered he had promised pain killers, heading top his bathroom and coming back, placing the pills on America's tongue.

Chewing pills was disgusting but America had bigger concerns, swallowing the pills down with a sigh. He laid there in silence, watching France as the man changed into some silk pajamas. The painkillers were working rather fast, making him drowsy.

 

"It is early still but it was a busy day, let's get some sleep." France said with a smile, turning off the room light and getting into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. "Bonne nuit, ma cherie." 

\------

England groaned as he rang the doorbell to France's place. The other had called and invited him to dinner, and as much as France annoyed him, he'd be crazy to pass up free French cooking.

France had everything prepared. America was in the spare bedroom upstairs and given painkillers to knock him out. Walking to his door he opened it with a big grin. "Bonjour, Angleterre, come in." He said, stepping aside.

"Hello, France." England replied back, stepping inside and slipping his shoes off. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner. What are we having anyways?" France seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ah, veal with some side dishes." France said, leading the other to his dining room where the table was already set. "The food is about done, have a seat." He said, heading into the kitchen as England sat down. After a few minutes he returned with two plates of food, setting one down for England and one for him. Next he went back and got a bottle of red wine, pouring the two of them a glass.

England looked at the food, some meat, part of a baguette, and some vegetables. It was nothing special so he had to wonder why France had invited him. "Bon appetite, Angleterre." France said, raising his wine glass and clinking it against England's.

The two began to eat, their meal quiet for the most part. "How is it?" France asked after a few bites, taking a sip of wine.

"Pretty good, veal tastes a bit...odd. Not in a bad way, I just don't believe I've had this before." England said, shoving another bite of meat in his mouth. 

France chuckled at that but changed the topic, the two finishing their meals. As France was cleaning up England asked the question that had been on his mind all throughout dinner. "Was that veal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

France turned around after setting his plates in the sink, a smile on his face. "Non, it is a meat I have. Never cooked before tonight." He walked over to his fridge. "I am glad it turned out alright."

"A new meat? From what?" England asked, more curious now, watching as France opened up the freezer portion of his fridge, mouth gaping at what he saw France pull out.

"Human." France chuckled, holding one of America's feet in his hands. "A random person, no need to feel bad." He lied, loving how disgusted England looked.

England really was disgusted, hands over his mouth as he stared at the severed foot. "Y-You sick bastard." He gasped, trembling as he took a few steps back. "H-How could you?" He felt like throwing up so badly, the thought that he had just eaten human flesh unable to leave his mind.

"Now now Angleterre, it is just meat." France said, still grinning. "No need to panic." 

England however was panicking, tears in his eyes. "I-I'm leaving..." he said quietly, quickly heading to the front door and slipping his shoes on before rushing out the door and slamming it shut.

France laughed to himself, placing the foot back in his freezer before heading back upstairs to America's room, opening it to see the nation was awake. "Bonjour." He greeted, already heading to the closet to get a new diaper, figuring America must be wet.

"Hi..." America said, sighing as he watched France get out the diaper and wipes. He had been awake for a bit and was wondering what France was doing, especially since his door had been shut.

"England was here." France said, walking up to America and undoing the diaper. "Fed him some of my cooking of your meat. He didn't seem too happy when I told him it was human flesh, though."

"England?!" America shouted before France could continue, unable to believe his ears. "Y-You...he was here?" Tears came to his eyes at knowing England had eaten part of him, at knowing England had been there and not to save him, at knowing poor England was likely sickened by all this.

France nodded, pulling the diaper out from beneath America and tossing it in the wastebin next to the bed. "Oui, he left though." He took a wipe now, cleaning up America's inner thighs before wrapping his hand with the cold wipe around the other's cock.

America gasped at the sensation, the coldness of the wipe making him shiver a bit although his cock started getting hard as France stroked. It truly was hopeless, stuck and helpless to be used as some kind of sex toy by France. "Ah..." he gasped, hips jerking up a bit.

France smiled, moving his hand away suddenly. "Ah, pleasure me and I will finish." He said, sitting America up and undoing his pants, pulling out his hard cock. "You know how to do this, no teeth."

America wanted the touch back, a few tears running down his cheeks as he leaned his head forward, licking the tip of France's cock before opening his mouth and taking the head in, slowly starting to bob his head.

"Ahh...there." France moaned, hands tangled in America's hair, lowering the man's head a bit, being careful not to choke him. He knew America would make a good pet, he just needs to be trained more. "Ah, oh America..."

America took as much in as he could without choking, a little more than halfway. He felt his head pushed down further, gagging and coughing around France's cock.

France was close now, not caring if America was choking as he forced the other's head up and down, thrusting his hips. "Ahhhnn...." he moaned loudly, shuddering as he came into America's mouth, pulling out. "Swallow it now."

Nodding his head America did as told, swallowing the cum in his mouth. Once he had he was pushed back down and his cock grabbed again, a low moan escaping his throat. 

"Good boy." France smiled, moving his hand up and down America's cock, using his thumb to tease the head occasionally. It wasn't long until the other was more vocal, moaning and panting until he came as well, getting cum onto his own stomach as well as France's hand.

Withdrawing his hand France cleaned up with a few wipes and put the new diaper on America. "I am going to finish cleaning from dinner and then perhaps the two of us can watch a movie or something." He said, kissing America on the forehead and leaving the room. Oh yes this had been a wonderful idea, new food to try and his own pet to use for sex, plus a traumatized England.

France practically sang as he walked down the stairs to his kitchen.


End file.
